


金东-《得到》-ABO

by lancelotcx



Category: ABO - Fandom, 李鹤东 - Fandom, 谢金 - Fandom, 金东
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 05:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancelotcx/pseuds/lancelotcx
Summary: ABO金东少爷x十三姨
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ABO  
> 金东  
> 少爷x十三姨

"Then I upgraded to Nintendo 64,

and your first time with a joystick

left you feeling like a

Hyper gamer, nothing greater

we can play all night

You'd better be some competition

'cause I want a fight”

————-Simon Curtis


	2. 【生日专列】-得到

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 久违的  
> 龙井x山风  
> 谢家独苗少爷x身怀秘密潜入谢家的十三姨  
> 双洁小妈文不容易啊！  
> ABO  
> 搞起来

谢金家里又进了新人。

叔父娶了十一姨太，是一位与往常那些美娇娘不同的男性Omega。

说是家中冲了风水，特地找人买回来的。

谢金暗中咬紧了牙根，现在他就是个苟且偷生的废物，家业被叔父夺了，自己被圈养在这大院里，谢家的家业名存实亡。

自己父亲祖父两代人的心血就这么付之东流了，他却无能为力，连出了这院子都做不到。

十一姨太，不仅是专门买回来的，还特地找的农历十月生人，属龙的，说是属相镇得住气运。特地选了冬日里迎进门。

那人进门有些日子，不过也是个不受宠的，院子就安排在谢金旁边。

毕竟不是叔父喜欢的口味，叔父娶进来的哪个不是娇滴滴的，这位不仅身形魁梧些，听说脸上还带了疤，整日在院儿里叮叮当当没人敢靠近，下人们都说他疯了。

叔父也是不管这边事儿，只是新婚当夜将人绑住夺去了身子，那根本不能说是做爱，如果说是杀猪的惨叫也毫不为过。

谢金自是没有胆子去隔壁偷看的，但是架不住那人胆大，竟是想要逃出这谢家。

李鹤东知道隔壁住的是谢家的长子，第一次听说时有些难以置信居然住在这么偏僻的地方。向吓人打听，果然是个脓包少爷。

李鹤东第一次见到谢金时候，唯唯诺诺的看着自己，心下觉得这人软弱极了， “你就是谢金？我劝你最好不要妨碍我！”他乘夜摸这谢家的路子时候，看见了半夜坐在院子里的谢金。

虽然有些纳闷但是还是朝他恐吓了下。

谢金听到有人说话吓了一跳，一抬头，是个生面孔，但是脸上有道疤。

李鹤东迎着月光站着，笔直的站在墙头上，只是微微低了下眼睛看着谢金，一副不屑的样子。

谢金怕极了，蹲下抱住了头，假装什么也没看见。

李鹤东便翻身下了墙，他只是想逃出去，并不想改变这个家里的什么，自家兄弟应该也已经脱险了，大不了到时候逃出去几个省，改名儿换姓了去。

李鹤东走了以后，谢金在床上躺了一夜，那是一种什么感觉，昨天夜里，自己逆光站着，李鹤东就在对面的墙头上，看着自己，或许只是随便瞟一眼。

但是那是个什么样的人啊，高傲、自信的。样子，也俊朗极了，二十几年没跳过的心脏，仿佛要被电流击穿了，那种感觉，从来没有过。

是谢金没见过男人吗？也不是，那叔父往后院塞了多少佳人少年，谢金没有一个看上眼的。

在外人眼里，叔父待谢金是极好的，谢金识趣儿，主动领了这偏宅，如若不是这样，自己怕是也同父亲一样被害了命去。

谢金做着叔父眼里的废物，花花公子，在外面花天酒地的，但是他也是有野心的，这地图正慢慢绘制着。

李鹤东第二次见到谢金，是新历冬月的一个晚上，李鹤东发情了，细细的清新空气从隔壁院儿传来。

普通人也许会认为只是今天的风不太一样，可谢金清楚的知道，有人发情了。

叔父的那些小情儿，绝不会来自己的院子，是那个Omega？李鹤东？

谢金有些疑惑，他之前不是和自己的叔父做过了吗，怎么会这么快迎来发情？

本想去看看，可转念一想，这与自己又有什么关系，何必惹祸上身。便扭头睡去了。

但是入了夜，那气味渐渐浓了起来，谢金被惹得难耐，却又无可奈何，不能真把那人上了吧？脑子里又浮现出那天月光下李鹤东的脸，自己真是喜欢的紧呢，手不自觉的伸进了裤子里。

猛然听得院子内有什么东西闷声掉到了地上，他吓了一跳。赶忙又抽了手出来。

果不其然，吱呀呀的开门关门的声音过后，一只脚踹在了自己身上，肯定是因为发情，猛地踹来，却没什么力气。

“听下人说，你是beta？”李鹤东语气外强中干，带着虚弱。

谢金没有看他，一个Omega的发情，让他有些难以控制自己，以前那些Omega散发信息素的时候，自己不都扛过去了吗，怎么到李鹤东，就不行了？

“你不说话也没关系，但是今晚，你是我的，这事儿，你得帮我解决了。”说完李鹤东便蛮力将谢金扯起来。

“你干嘛？”谢金赶忙拢了身上的衣服，手劲儿却没敌过李鹤东。

李鹤东一下就扒了谢金的上衣，谢金的上半身裸露在空气中，张弛有力的肌肉，镶在小腹上的腹肌，胸前有弹性的肌肉块儿，看的李鹤东愣了神。

像物理的荷尔蒙一般，这样男性的身体，是个Omega都会迷上，更何况是发情的。

李鹤东身上的味道更浓了，直往谢金怀里扑棱。

“你听点儿话，你是不是叫谢金？今儿可要把爷伺候好了。”说着，扭着夸直往谢金身上蹭。

可谢金强装镇定，“我没说要帮你吧？”

李鹤东也不说什么其他的，直说：“那我就强奸你，这有什么关系？不过是个beat！”

李鹤东乘着有劲儿，扯了谢金的裤子，谢金的东西直直弹在空中，“哟，少爷，您说着对我不感兴趣，着身子倒是诚实，都这么大了。”

李鹤东见了那根东西，脑子里哪容得下其他，低头就含住了谢金的硬挺，直向自己喉咙插去。

此时此刻，李鹤东也顾不得收敛那信息素了，一下爆发在空气里。

他像舔那糖棒似的，将谢金的东西舔了个晶莹，连那卵蛋也不放过的吸进嘴里作弄着。

自己屁股底下像泄洪一样流着水儿，裹裤都打湿了两层，李鹤东实在等不住了，脱了裤子冲着谢金的东西坐了下去。

“少爷，您这东西连一般的alpha都比不了，居然是个beta？”说着还挺动自己的腰肢，直把那巨物坐到最深。

但是动了两下就瘫软在谢金肩上歇息了，实在是太大了，饶是泛了水儿也有些难以吞咽。

谢金被李鹤东一连串操作有些吓到，也不是头一次见这么主动的Omega，本想阻止，但是一看到李鹤东的脸，就放任了，他想要他，不止是身子。

谢金反手将李鹤东圈在怀里，以防人挣脱，“谁给你说的，我是beta。”说着就翻身将人压在了身子底下。

“这可是你主动送来的，等下声音小点儿，别惊着打更的。”

不等李鹤东回答，一股龙井的清新散发在空气里，谢金对信息素的收放控制，已经达到极致了，李鹤东是第一个，让他忍不住想要勾了魂的男人。

李鹤东本来以为只是一场和beta的欢爱，甚至比不上那道具好多少，只是那日看了谢金的样子实在是日日在脑子里翻腾，今夜便摸了来，没想到是送羊入虎口了。

本想反驳两句，但是优质的alpha的信息素在空中扩散，那个Omega闻到能抵御这种诱惑？

甚至于李鹤东的皮肤刚刚接触信息素就红了起来。

“少爷。。。。。”李鹤东的一切，已经完全向谢金打开了，短暂的，连整颗心都是谢金的了。

“十三姨，今晚你试试，是我好，还是那老头子好。”

“好，好少爷。”李鹤东脑子只有那龙井的味道，还想要喝更多，身下卖力的紧着，不想让谢金退出去。

谢金的手大力摩擦着李鹤东胸口，不同于那些松软，李鹤东的胸口带些紧实，颇有弹性。

在谢金的揉搓下，那两点很快挺立了起来，“你知道，你胸口很敏感吗？”谢金一边儿问，一边将那茱萸碾了个变形，揉搓来去，一会儿扁，一会儿圆。

回应他的是李鹤东纵情的喘息。

谢金一下堵住了他的嘴，舌头顺着大张的开口就舔了进去，卷了李鹤东的舌头缠绵着，李鹤东也主动与谢金接吻。

“少爷，太舒服了，少爷。。。。”李鹤东紧紧搂着谢金的脖子，生怕谢金将那巨物抽了出去。

“十三姨。。。”谢金开口叫了声李鹤东，李鹤东却不满的扭了扭身子。

“叫我名字，叫我李鹤东，我不是你什么十三姨。”

谢金觉得有些好笑，“你和我那叔父，可是有名有实的夫妻，他迎进门的十三姨太。”谢金故意在李鹤东旁边咬耳朵，低沉的声音直钻李鹤东耳底。

发情中的Omega哪里受得了这种话，他们全身心直投入自己的alpha，听不得自己的alpha说自己。

眼泪一下从李鹤东的眼眶里流了出来，下了谢金一跳，他根本不知道Omega会这样敏感。

“他根本没碰我。。。。你是我第一个男人。”李鹤东咬咬嘴唇，在谢金怀里啜泣着，可下面的小嘴儿还是吸的紧，随着李鹤东的啜泣，一开一合，夹的谢金舒服的直想哼哼。

“嗯？第一个？”谢金使坏的顶了顶，那东西直直冲向生殖腔的口，李鹤东的腰立马瘫软了来，坠入谢金早就摆在李鹤东腰下的掌心里。

李鹤东老实的回答，“那夜，他只是来取我血，说是为了风水。”

谢金忽然有些心疼，怪不得那夜李鹤东叫的那样凄惨，是如何残忍的手段，自己根本没好好看看鹤东的身上，根本没注意他身上哪里受了伤。

他亲了亲李鹤东的额头，“鹤东，你有我了，以后我不会让你受欺负了。”

“少爷。。。。。”李鹤东歪了头，对准谢金的肩膀，直咬了下去，尖锐的虎牙刺破了皮肤，李鹤东将自己的信息素注入了谢金的身体。

即使只有一点，Omega的信息素对于alpha来说就像是春药一样，但凡沾染，就会做到尽兴，一般谢金这种纯度的alpha至少要一周才能下了床。

“小坏蛋，还好那老头带了忠仆省亲去了，不然你我可都要遭殃。”

李鹤东眼里全是谢金，“我就想要你，管他作甚，大不了杀了。”

谢金觉得自己的小朋友越来越有意思了，等他这发情期过去了，一定要好好查查。

“好，都依你。”谢金一把掰过了李鹤东的脑袋，侧头叼住了李鹤东后颈的腺体，同样咬破了皮肤，注入了信息素。

大量的信息素注入李鹤东的体内，李鹤东的发情迹象一下就平稳了下来，依然在发情期，可却没有那样热烈了。

李鹤东脑子里的理智回来了，他记得刚刚的事情，明白自己对谢金的热情是因为发情过深的影响，可事情都到这一步了，不做也不行了。

“谢金，你快点儿。”李鹤东少了些娇柔，整个人又恢复了爽朗的感觉。

谢金笑了笑，“鹤东， 你醒了？”

“少叫的那么亲密，咱俩就这一次。”

“你这是过河拆桥，鹤东。”

“我也不知道你是alpha，要么我绝不会来找你的。”李鹤东锤了下谢金的胸口，换来的是谢金抱得越发的紧。

“这桥你拆不了了，知道为什么让你清醒吗？”

李鹤东突然觉得，谢金有什么不好的盘算。

“收服自己的Omega，我要在你清醒的状态下标记你，鹤东，以后你就是我的。”谢金的额头，抵在了李鹤东的额头上，“别想跑。”

李鹤东反应过来，他是要彻底标记自己，赶紧挣扎了起来，可刚刚平息了剧烈生理期的Omega，哪里是alpha的对手。

谢金强插两下，径直破开了李鹤东的生殖腔，绝大的伞状体卡在生殖腔口，按理说这时候已经可以标记了。

“我知道，你不满足吧，只在门口。”谢金说完，不等李鹤东反应，直向最深处插去，将将撞到子宫壁才停下，迅速的生了结，然后附着在子宫壁上紧紧贴合。

二人的信息素真真正正的交流刚刚开始，交换着彼此最隐秘的信息，他们知道的，他们不知道的，优质的平庸的，互相交融着。

李鹤东紧紧抓着谢金的手臂，咬着下嘴唇，他知道，自己跑不掉了，这辈子都要和这个人纠缠了。

“你要是敢三妻四妾，我就切了你。”李鹤东恶狠狠的说。

“不敢，等那老头倒台，我就娶你，十三姨。”

“滚蛋！”

李鹤东骂了声，然后体会着这标记的奇妙感觉。

“然后就完事儿了吧？”李鹤东抽了空问谢金。

谢金亲了口李鹤东的脸，“你完事儿了，我的发情期可刚刚来。”

接下来一个星期，下人们再没见过老爷的十三姨出自己的院子。


End file.
